narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
KaguAi
The Couple KaguAi is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Aino. Their Relationship Part II Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc On the orders of Tenji, Kaguya is given Aino to attend her needs and who appeared to be more open with her than she was with most sharing information about the God Tree with each other. When the Land of That began harassing the Land of Ancestors and war became a looming threat, Tenji ordered his people not to engage in disputes. The Land of That demanded ownership of Kaguya, so Aino leg Kaguya into hiding together. They were found and attacked, so Kaguya protected Aino and the two fled, trying to get to the world tree, where Kaguya told Aino that her destiny lied. Aino, wanting to help Kaguya reach safety and her destiny, protected Kaguya while they journeyed there together. A volley of arrows were aimed at them, and Kaguya moved to protect Aino, but suddenly found herself too weak to. Aino realized that Kaguya was pregnant with Tenji's child, causing her weakened state. Aino pleaded with Kaguya to keep going and reach the world tree while Aino tried to stop their pursuers herself. Aino ran at Tenji and his soldiers and tried to yell to them to stop fighting, because Kaguya was pregnant with his child. She was impaled with the flaming arrows, but kept trying to her last breath to convince the soldiers not to hurt Kaguya. Aino's final thoughts were hoping that Kaguya would live and give birth to healthy children. Kaguya, who was normally aloof and stone-faced, was visibly shocked and pained over Aino's sacrifice. Evidence * On orders from her emperor, Aino became Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's personal attendant when she first appeared on Earth. Aino was so comfortable around Kaguya that she slept on Kaguya's shoulder. * When Kaguya used her powers to kill the soldiers who came after her, the other aides became terrified of Kaguya, but Aino stayed by her side and helped her run away. * Kaguya appeared to care deeply for Aino, protecting her without a second thought. Kaguya was openly devastated when Aino was killed while protecting Kaguya. * Aino also cared deeply for Kaguya's happiness and well being, becoming visibly happy that Tenji and Kaguya were spending more time together and sacrificing her life without hesitation to protect Kaguya's unborn children. * Even with her dying breath, Aino pleaded Kaguya to give birth to healthy children. Quotes Aino while she watches Kaguya stargaze: * "Lady Kaguya spends her days looking up at the sky like that. It's as though she's waiting for someone to come for her..." Aino vowing to protect Kaguya from Tenji's soldiers: * "Please go... I will stop them." Among the Fans KaguAi is not a very well-known pairing, but it has a few supporters. It is supported because of the devotion and care that Kaguya and Aino had for each other. It is a rival ship to TenKag. References Category:Couples involving Kaguya Category:Couples involving Aino Category:Yuri couples Category:Filler Couples